


All You Need Is Love

by Sulli (Cas_Dean_and_Sammy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Cheating Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Supernatural AU, mechanic!Dean, slight angst, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_Dean_and_Sammy/pseuds/Sulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean cheated on Castiel, ending their four year relationship. Six years later, they cross paths again, and buried feelings rise back to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need Is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destiel_4_ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_4_ever/gifts).



> Written as a gift for Destiel_4_Ever! I hope it's all you wanted! Enjoy! :)

Castiel was excited. He was going to surprise Dean. Earlier that day, he'd told his boyfriend that he had to work late that night, but he didn't. The two of them rarely saw each other during the day, so the evenings and nights were their only times to connect. Castiel, who was twenty-seven, was a religious studies teacher at the local university, and Dean, who was twenty-nine, worked at his Uncle Bobby's auto shop across town, so it was sometimes difficult to keep a good, solid relationship going, but they managed it. After four years of being together, how couldn't they? Dean meant the world to Castiel. Castiel's heart had belonged to Dean ever since that pivotal day in the coffee shop. Castiel was having his daily morning coffee when Dean walked in and sat right across from him. He'd told Castiel that he was beautiful, and Dean swept Cas off his feet. Now, four years later, Castiel loved and trusted Dean more than anyone else. He would do anything for that cheeky green-eyed boy, and he was sure Dean felt the same way about him. 

Castiel hummed a little tune to himself as he made his way up to his and Dean's apartment. He had a bag of take-out in one hand, and a movie he'd rented in the other. He loved nights like these - when he and Dean could just snuggle, watch movies and eat greasy fast food. It felt so good to have Dean's strong arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe and warm. 

Castiel bit his lip and tried to balance all of the things he was carrying as he dug through his pocket for his keys. He pulled them out and unlocked the door, unable to keep a smile from spreading across his face as he walked in. It was dark, which made Castiel wonder if Dean was even home. He frowned at the thought. That would ruin the surprise. 

"Dean?" Castiel called, flicking on the lights and looking around. "I have Star Wars and Chinese food. I was thinking we could just cuddle and-" 

He froze as he took in the sight. Dean was sitting on the couch, shirtless, with a thin blonde woman straddling him, clad only in her underwear. Their lips were locked. Dean had one hand groping her chest, and the other arm wrapped around her waist. Castiel felt all the color drain from his face. His heart jumped into his throat and he struggled to form words. He simply could not comprehend what he was seeing. There was Dean. Making out with someone else. 

Since his words were failing him, Castiel's body acted on its own. The movie and the bags of takeout fell to the floor as Castiel finally realized what was going on. Dean, his baby, the love of his life, his boyfriend, was cheating on him.

The sound of the food falling to the floor was what finally got Dean's attention. He turned around slowly and Castiel heard him mumble, "Shit.." under his breath. 

"Dean?" Castiel asked, voice cracking as he felt his eyes start to pool up with tears. His whole world was crashing down around him. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening. 

"Cas...fuck, let me explain," Dean said hurriedly, gently pushing the girl off of him so he could stand up and walk over to his boyfriend. 

The girl had her hands modestly covering her body as if Castiel was going to try and look at her. Please.

"D-Dean.." Castiel shook his head, swallowing hard as he averted Dean's gaze. He looked at the ceiling, down at his shoes, at the wall across from them...anywhere but at those green eyes. His mind was racing a mile a minute. Why would Dean cheat on him? He thought they were in love. Was he not enough? Was he not satisfying Dean? 

"I should go," the girl suddenly said, slipping her clothes on and grabbing her purse before hurrying to the door. She stopped for a brief moment when she reached Dean, as if she wanted to say something to him, but instead, she just kept walking. 

Once she was gone, Dean began to speak. "You said you had to work late," He said, his voice slightly slurred as he stared at Castiel.

Castiel stepped back a little when he detected the slur in Dean's voice. He forced himself to look up, his eyes making it to Dean's freckled nose-not quite his eyes. He could smell the faint scent of alcohol on Dean's breath, and he let out a choked sob. "You've been drinking." Castiel whispered, unable to believe it. He knew Dean loved his beer, but how could he get so drunk that he forget he had a boyfriend? 

"I'm s'sorry," Dean said, shaking his head as he reached out to touch the side of Castiel's face gently. 

Castiel flinched, but he didn't pull away. "How could you get this drunk, Dean? How could you get so intoxicated that you forget you're in a relationship?" His voice came out choppy and mumbled, as he was choking on his tears. 

"Huh? I didn't forget," Dean said as he began to stroke Castiel's cheek.

"What?" Castiel asked, his voice sounding desperate as he grabbed Dean's wrist and pulled his hand away from his face. Castiel felt ready to curl up into a tiny ball of depression and never come out. That seemed like a good idea. Dean knew that he had a boyfriend, yet he still cheated anyway? 

"You said you had to work late," Dean repeated from earlier, and Castiel shook his head. He wouldn't have this conversation with Dean now. Not while he was drunk. As much as Dean had fucked up that night (and he really had fucked up) Castiel wouldn't have this conversation while he wasn't thinking properly. He could say things he didn't mean, and Castiel wouldn't take advantage of Dean. 

Castiel just kept shaking his head, another choked sob breaking from his lips as he stepped away, grabbing his keys from the counter and shoving them in his pocket. Castiel felt completely shattered and ruined. His heart was broken. He swiped the back of his hand over his eyes in an attempt to dry them, before walking out of the apartment without a glance back at Dean. He just caught half of Dean's slurred, "Where're you going?" before he was speed walking to his car.

Once he got into his car, Castiel tried to compose himself. He took in several deep gasping breaths before he looked down at his hands and realized that he was trembling. He began to panic as he went over the events of that night in his head. Four years. /Four years/, and Dean had just thrown all of that away over a one-night stand.

It took a while before Castiel finally felt calm enough to drive safely, but even then, the tears kept streaming down his cheeks. 

***

By the time Castiel reached Gabriel's house, he was a mess. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, his face pale, and he was still shaking slightly. He staggered up to Gabriel's front door and knocked a few times before his brother opened the door.

When Gabriel saw what state Castiel was in, he let him in without making a single joke. That was a big deal. 

"Cassie...you look terrible. What happened?" Gabriel asked, his face clouded with worry as he led Cas over to the couch and had him sit down.

"D-Dean cheated on me," Castiel sobbed, and with that, a whole new flood of tears erupted. Castiel buried his face in his hands and just cried for a long time. He barely registered the feeling of Gabriel sitting down beside him and throwing an arm over his shoulders gently. 

"I'll kill him," Gabriel said angrily once Castiel had calmed down enough to talk.

"Gabe- no," Castiel choked out, taking a deep breath before he continued. "I'm going b-back tomorrow to t-talk to him." He swallowed hard and looked at his brother. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Gabriel nodded. "Course you can. You can stay as long as you need to." 

"Thanks," Castiel whispered before he broke out into another sobbing fit.

***

The next evening, Gabriel drove Castiel to the apartment. Much to Gabriel's dismay, Castiel made him wait in the car. He and Dean needed to have this conversation alone. 

Castiel took a deep breath and used his key to open the door. He felt a bit nervous, and he half expected to see Dean sitting on the couch kissing another girl. Instead, Dean was sitting at the table, holding the Star Wars movie case in his hands. His eyes were just as red-rimmed as Castiel's, and Cas had to fight to ignore his urge to go over to Dean, hug him, and tell him it was alright. 

Castiel cleared his throat, causing Dean to look up. "Cas," he said, relief evident in his voice. 

"We need to talk," Castiel said, trying to remain calm as he walked over to the table and sat across from Dean.

"Yeah." Dean said, biting down hard on his lip. He looked just as bad as Castiel, if not a little worse, considering the fact that he was also hungover. "Look, Cas, I was wrong to cheat on you. I can't even express how sorry I am, and it will never happen again. I swear."

Castiel felt a lump building in his throat, but he tried to ignore it. "Dean...how could you? I know you were drunk, but that's no excuse." He took a deep breath. "Last night, you said that you knew you were in a relationship. But that didn't stop you. Am I not enough for you, Dean?" Castiel asked, feeling his eyes start to water again.

"No, Cas, you are enough. You're more than enough. I just-I don't know what got into me. Please. Give me a second chance," Dean pleaded.

Castiel looked down at the table and shook his head, chewing on his bottom lip. "I-I don't know if I can do that, Dean."

"What, why?" Dean looked surprised and hurt. It made Castiel's heart break, seeing his love like this, but he knew what he had to do. 

"How can I be sure that this won't happen again?" He looked at Dean desperately, and then paused. "How can I be sure this hasn't happened before..?" 

When Dean didn't answer, just looked down and swallowed hard, Castiel let out a little gasp. 

"Dean, no.." He whispered, mostly to himself. So this had been going on for a while then. He felt his bottom lip quiver and the tears spilled over. 

"I'm so sorry," Dean said quietly, looking back up at Castiel so he could get the point across that he meant what he was saying. 

"So am I," Castiel said, the sadness suddenly replaced by hurt and anger as he pushed his chair back and stood up. "I'm going to get my stuff, and then I'm leaving. Thanks for the four years," Castiel said firmly, though inside he felt like a kicked puppy. 

It took a while for him to gather all of his things, and he had to get Gabriel come and help him. He'd been living there for quite a while, so he'd collected a lot of little things over the years. Dean offered to help a few times, but after getting the finger from Gabriel, and a glare from Castiel, he stopped asking and began to cry silently. 

Dean wasn't the type to cry, and it made Castiel even more upset. To see Dean's shoulders shaking, his bright green eyes shiny and wet, was probably one of the most heart-wrenching things Castiel had ever experienced. He didn't change his mind though. He couldn't stay there.

When he'd finally gotten all his stuff into Gabriel's car, he swallowed his anxiety and walked back over to Dean. He gently placed the keys in front of him, trying to stay strong, despite the fact that Dean was sobbing his heart out. Castiel took a deep breath and turned around, beginning to walk to the door. 

"I love you," Dean said, his voice sounding wrecked. Castiel stopped in his tracks and bit down hard on his lip. 

"I..." He thought about returning the statement, because he felt terrible leaving Dean like this, but he shook his head and clenched his teeth. "I should go." And with that, he left. 

***

Dean didn't give up. He texted, called, and he even showed up at Castiel's school one day. Cas never answered.

After a week, the calls stopped.

The texts stopped a few days after. 

*** 

Six years later, and Castiel had moved on with his life. He was still a teacher at the local university, and he loved his job. After living at Gabriel's for a few months, he'd bought his own house closer to the school, and rather far away from the old apartment. Cas had had a few boyfriends since Dean, but nothing lasted. He still felt like there was a part of him missing, like a void, but he tried to ignore it. 

One morning as Castiel started his car, he noticed something unsettling. There was a rumbling sound and a vibration as he turned the car on. He sighed. That wasn't supposed to happen. He would have to take his car to the mechanic to get it checked out. Castiel typically tried to steer clear of mechanics, because they dug up memories that did not need to be dug up, but he didn't want to risk something happening to his car, so he knew he would have to go this time. 

After the school day ended, Castiel used his phone to look up the nearest mechanic. There was one about ten minutes from the school, so he decided to go there. He was hoping that they could just fix it on the spot, because otherwise he wouldn't have a way to get home, and Cas was /not/ a fan of public transportation. 

Castiel reached the shop pretty quickly, frowning at the rumbling sound his car was making as he pulled in. He parked the car and got out, shutting the door behind him before walking up to the shop and entering it. 

The place was quite nicer than most other auto shops Castiel had been in. It was clean inside, and it had pictures of cars on the walls. There was a front desk with a little bell on it, so Cas walked up and tapped it. 

A few seconds later, the owner of the shop stepped out. Castiel's heart stopped and his jaw dropped. It couldn't be. There was no way. But it was. That sandy blonde hair, those emerald green eyes, the light sprinkling of freckles, and the strong jawline couldn't have belonged to anyone else but Dean Winchester. 

It looked like Dean was having the exact same thoughts about Castiel, because his eyes were wide, and he was completely frozen. "Uh, hi," Dean finally managed, stumbling over his words.

"H-Hello," Castiel stuttered, still in shock. But he was determined not to make this awkward. They'd both moved on with their lives, and there was no need for awkwardness. 

"It's been a while," Dean said, eyes still wide and unbelieving. 

"Yeah," Castiel agreed before clearing his throat and snapping out of it. No awkwardness. "Uh, I think something's wrong with my car." 

"Right," Dean said, staring at Castiel for a few more moments before blinking a couple times and nodding. "Can you pull it around back so I can take a look?" 

"Sure," Castiel said, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. He felt so relieved to finally get out of there. So much for not being awkward. He felt his cheeks heat up as he hurried out to his car and got in. It was Dean. Dean. He couldn't believe it. He certainly hadn't gotten any less gorgeous over the years. Castiel scowled at himself for daring to even think that thought. But it was true. Dean was still beautiful. 

Castiel pulled his car around back just like Dean had asked, and he parked before getting out. Dean was already back there, and he'd taken his shirt off. You couldn't blame him though, it was pretty hot outside. Castiel couldn't help the way he licked his lips, and how his eyes were naturally drawn to Dean's tan, fit abs. Once he realized what he was doing, he cursed himself and looked away. 

"So, how have you been?" Dean asked casually as he walked over to the hood of Castiel's car and pulled it open. 

"I've been good," Castiel answered, biting his lip and trying not to stare at Dean's ass as the man bent over the car so he could get at the insides. "Really good." He gave up and allowed himself to stare all he wanted at the way Dean's back muscles rippled and moved as he worked, how his strong arms held him up, and how beads of sweat rolled down the smooth skin of his back... "How about you?"

"Uh, I'm alright," Dean said as he continued to work. "You still teaching?"

"Yeah," Castiel said, raising his eyebrow when Dean shifted, giving Cas an even better view of that lovely bottom. "So is this your shop?"

"Mhm," Dean answered, fiddling with something inside the car, "Opened it a couple years after you and I..." He trailed off, knowing that Castiel knew what he was talking about. 

And Castiel did know. 

The small talk continued for about another fifteen minutes as Dean inspected and tinkered at the car. He stood back up and turned to face Castiel. Before he spoke, Dean raised an arm to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He had some oil stains on his hands and some on his face, and Castiel did all he could not to swoon.

"I can fix it," Dean said, letting his arms rest at his sides. "But I'll need to keep it overnight."

"Damn," Castiel muttered, frowning.

"What? It doesn't cost any extra," Dean said, furrowing his brow slightly. 

"No, it's not that. I just won't have a way to get home. And to work tomorrow. And back from work." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh...right. And you can't stand public transportation," Dean said, trying to think of a way to help Cas out.

Castiel couldn't help the small smile that crossed over his face. Dean remembered.

"I could give you a ride if you want," Dean offered, blushing and clearing his throat. "The school's not too far from here. I could pick you up in the morning, and after work. If you want," Dean said, biting his lip. He still lived in the same old apartment which was kinda far from the auto shop, but he would have to go to work there in the morning anyway, so he might as well pick up Castiel on the way. 

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked, feeling his face heat up to the tips of his ears. 

"Yeah. What's your address?" Dean asked, fiddling with his hands as Castiel told him.

"Can you pick me up at seven o'clock?" Castiel asked, equally as nervous as Dean. "I know it's early, but I have a class that starts at seven forty-five."

"Sure thing. It's a date," Dean said. Castiel could tell by his blush that he instantly regretted his choice of words, and he smiled fondly. 

"Thanks Dean," Cas said, biting his lip. 

"No problem," Dean said, offering Cas a smile as the two of them began to walk to Dean's car. Dean pulled a shirt back on before they both got in, and Castiel couldn't resist. He inhaled deeply. It smelled like Dean. He missed the Impala. He used to joke about how the Impala was his biggest competition for Dean. 

The first few minutes of the drive were awkward and silent, before Castiel finally spoke up. "How's Sam?"

"He's good," Dean replied. "He's a lawyer now, got married a few years back, and his wife is pregnant with their first baby." 

"Aw, good for him," Castiel said with a smile, though he had to clench his teeth. If he and Dean had stayed together, Cas would've gone to that wedding. "And your dad?" Cas asked politely, just to avoid the silence.

"Uh, Dad passed about two years ago. Car crash." He swallowed hard and continued to drive. 

"Oh shit, Dean, I'm so sorry to hear that," Castiel said, frowning. He really wanted to reach out and hug Dean, but Dean was driving and that was unsafe, and also, it just wasn't reasonable. 

"It's alright," Dean shrugged and changed the subject. "How's Gabriel?" He knew that Cas had other brothers and sisters, but Gabe was the only one he was close to. 

"He's doing fine," Castiel said, nodding. "He and his girlfriend Kali are getting pretty serious."

"Really?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "You think he's gonna pop the question soon?"

"Yeah," Castiel nodded, smiling. 

They continued the small talk until they reached Castiel's house. Dean pulled into the driveway and Castiel got out. "Thanks," He said, shutting the door.

"No problem," Dean answered, but before he could pull away, Castiel stopped him. 

"Hey Dean?" He asked, poking his head in the window. 

"Yeah?" Dean said, furrowing his brow slightly. 

"Do you wanna come in and grab a beer or something?" Castiel asked, his face as red as a tomato. He didn't know what possessed him to ask that. It just felt...right. 

"Oh," Dean paused, obviously surprised. "Well, yeah. Sure."

The two of them walked inside the house, and Dean looked around. It was a nice place. Not too big, but it was much larger than the old apartment they shared.

Castiel walked over to the fridge and pulled out two beers, tossing one to Dean before popping his own open. He sat down on the couch, gesturing for Dean to follow. 

"You've got a nice house," Dean said, taking a sip of his beer once he sat down.

"Thanks," Castiel said with a genuine smile.

The two of them talked and caught up with each other over the next few hours. At one point, Dean finally acknowledged the huge elephant in the room. 

"Cas...about what happened between us," He started, taking a deep breath.

"Dean. Don't," Castiel said, swallowing hard. He'd moved on from that.

"No. I need to say this," Dean said, and Castiel sighed and nodded. "I really don't know what was wrong with me. I was going through some things with my family that I hadn't told you about, and I was stressed. So I drank. I can't think properly when I get drunk, so I did a lot of things I regret." He closed his eyes. "I really, really regret everything I ever did to hurt you, Castiel. And I'm sorry."

Castiel didn't speak for a few moments. That was a sincere apology. "I forgive you, Dean," He said, hesitating for just a moment before reaching out to hug Dean. It took a few moments, but eventually Dean hugged back, and they stayed like that for a while. 

Dean ended up staying late into the night, and he left at about one AM. They'd watched a movie, Castiel ordered a pizza, and they just talked. It was nice, but Cas could already tell that some feelings were bubbling up. Feelings that Dean probably didn't have in return. 

***

Dean was at Castiel's house at seven o'clock, on the dot. Castiel may or may not have dressed extra nice that day, and put on a little more cologne than usual. 

"Hey," Dean said with a smile as he opened the door. Castiel didn't miss the way Dean's eyes roamed over his body, and he smiled to himself, feeling accomplished. 

"Hello," He said in return, grabbing his briefcase before stepping outside. 

They both got into Dean's car and began the short drive to the school. It was mostly silent, save for a small conversation they had about halfway through the drive. 

"I had fun last night," Dean blurted. 

Castiel raised his eyebrows in surprise and blushed slightly. "So did I." 

"I missed that," Dean admitted quietly, sighing softly. 

"So did I," Castiel repeated. 

It wasn't long before they reached the school, and Dean dropped Castiel off at the door. "I'll pick you up at four," Dean said with a smile. 

"Sounds good. Thanks again, Dean," Castiel said, returning the smile before walking into his workplace.

***

The whole day at school, Castiel's mind was consumed by Dean. It was stupid, really, because he thought he was over him. He most definitely wasn't. After Dean had apologized, Castiel slowly began to realize something. He was still in love with Dean Winchester. That was why no other relationships had worked out. That was why he felt empty inside. That was why he felt a void. It was Dean. Dean was the missing piece. It was just fate that they had bumped into each other again. The only problem was, Castiel wasn't sure if Dean felt the same way. And he was much too afraid of rejection to find out. 

***

Dean came to pick Castiel up at four o'clock, and he began to drive back to the auto shop. 

"How was your day?" Dean asked, glancing over at Castiel briefly before turning his attention to the road again.

"It was good," Castiel said quickly. No way was he going to admit that Dean had been on his mind literally all day long. 

"Awesome," Dean said with a smile.

"How was yours?" Castiel asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"Good. I fixed your car. She should be up and running now," Dean said, nodding.

"Oh, that's great!" Castiel said, smiling. "How much will that be?" 

"Two hundred. But I'll probably give you a discount," Dean said nonchalantly. 

"Why?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Dean didn't answer, because they reached the shop. "Here we are," Dean said, parking the Impala and getting out. Castiel did the same. 

After Castiel had a look at his car and paid Dean, he was ready to go. "I really can't thank you enough for this, Dean," Castiel said honestly, feeling a bit sad. This could be the last time he would see Dean. 

"I know how you can thank me," Dean said, swallowing nervously. 

"Uh, how?" Castiel asked, leaning against his car and raising his eyebrows at Dean. 

"If-If you'll go on a date with me Friday night." Dean's face turned beet red and he fiddled with the hem of his shirt anxiously. "I understand if you don't want to. But I feel like...we were meant to be. I never got over you. I never stopped loving you, Castiel."

Castiel almost cried from relief and joy. "I love you too, Dean," He said, unable to wipe that foolish grin off his face. Dean was smiling widely as well, and as Dean leaned down to press his lips to Castiel's, Cas felt the void inside disappear, and he smiled against Dean's lips. Because in that moment, all he needed was Dean.


End file.
